Rebecca
by kuraudia-chan kurosaki orihime
Summary: mi nombre es Rebecca Scheffer, tengo 17 años, soy de Londres, Inglaterra, me mude a la ciudad de karakura, Japón, porque mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo, al decir verdad, odio Japón, nunca me a gustado sus productos, sus series conocidas como "animes", sus marcas…
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… les presento aquí mi otra novela, me e inspirado lo suficiente para hacer esta novela, además, tiene IR, aunque NO me guste esa pareja (la detesto), pero me encanta poner el toque IR para luego que gane IH :3 gomen ne los fanáticos de IR **

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite kubo-sensei w solo Rebecca, Alicia, Taylor, nami, etc. Me pertenecen.**

**¡Enjoy! **

Capitulo 1:

"Blue vs brown"

Hoy voy a comenzar una nueva vida, mi nombre es Rebecca Scheffer, tengo 17 años, soy de Londres, Inglaterra, me mude a la ciudad de karakura, Japón, porque mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo, al decir verdad, odio Japón, nunca me a gustado sus productos, sus series conocidas como "animes", sus marcas… ¡etc.!. No se porque, pero nunca me ha llamado la atención y odio ese lugar, pero bueno, tengo 2 hermanas se llaman Blair y Taylor, son mellizas tienen 12 años, mi padre se llama Jonathan Scheffer, mi madre murió de una enfermedad hace unos 4 meses dos días antes que yo cumpliera 16 años, ella se llamaba Annie Jefferson.

Espero que me vaya bien en este día. Me desperté por el olor a hot cake y tocino frito, cheque mi despertador y aun era temprano, me tome un tiempo para despertarme completamente, me metí a bañar, estaba fría el agua, me estaba congelando dentro de la ducha por que la semana anterior mis hermanas tuvieron una pelea "involucrando accidentalmente" el calentador… ¡demonios! odio Japón y esta estúpida ciudad igual. Cuando salí de bañarme, me seque rápidamente y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, aun mi cabello estaba un poco mojado, mi cabello es de color café castaño claro, mi cabello me llega hasta los codos, cuando me iba a poner una calceta perdí el equilibrio y caí tan duro que creo que hasta los vecinos escucharon el golpe, me tape la boca para no gritar de dolor, ¡demoniooos! ¡Dolió tanto! Bueno después de 2 minutos de quejarme del dolor y maldecir la ciudad y todo Japón, termine de ponerme las calcetas y los zapatos, me levante y me sacudí el uniforme, al decir verdad no me importaba el uniforme si se ensuciaba o no, me voltee y me mire al espejo para peinarme, como siempre me quede mirando mis ojos, eran de color azul cielo, mi piel era blanca pero no tan blanca como un vampiro, mi busto estaba lo suficiente grande para mi edad, me cepille el cabello, me puse unos pasadores en forma de x y me acomode el moño del uniforme, agarre mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras, olía mas fuerte el tocino y los hot cake, al llegar mis hermana por primera vez no estaban discutiendo en el desayuno, Blair estaba sirviendo la comida y Taylor estaba sentada callada y comiendo silenciosamente, me quede pensando que algo había pasado, lo mas probable era que mi papa las castigo, pero no, no era lo suficiente para que ellas se quedaran calladas y menos sin discutir entre si, me senté enfrente de Taylor, la mire fijamente por un tiempo, mire sus ojos de color café claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, me miro con cara de confusión, mi hermana Blair me puso el plato enfrente con una taza de café enfrente y un vaso de leche a mi lado izquierdo, mire me plato tenia un pan tostado, dos rebanadas de tocino y dos hot cake, volví a mirar a mi hermana, ella volvió a darse cuenta que de nuevo la estaba volviendo a ver, me miro irritada y me miro a los ojos con irritación.

-¿Por qué me miras rebe?- dijo irritada mordiendo a la vez su pan tostado.

-es que… no están discutiendo tu y Blair, eso es extraño ¿sabes?

Ella me miro algo irritada y asintió.

-Siempre discuten en las mañanas por algo y hoy… están muy calladas… ¿les pasa algo? ¿Están enfermas?

-no… no estamos enfermas becca, estamos bien-. Respondió Blair sentándose a mi lado.

-ah… pero… ¿por qué no discuten?

-por que hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela en otro país y me acorde que cuando discutimos en las mañanas nunca nos trae buena suerte y menos en el primer día, es por eso.-respondió Taylor.

- también es por que hoy no tenemos nada que discutir-. Dijo Blair comiendo un pedazo de su hot cake.- además… si no terminas tu desayuno rápido llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Mire el reloj de la pared con un trozo de tocino en mi boca y ya era tarde, me pare rápidamente, agarrando una tira de tocino y mi pan tostado, corriendo a la puerta, mi hermana Blair salió corriendo y me dio mi desayuno, agarre mi desayuno con mi mano desocupada, moví mi mano con un pedazo de tocino, despidiéndome de mis hermanas y abriendo la puerta a la vez. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, mientras que corría metí mi desayuno dentro de mi mochila, desviando la mirada al frente, cuando volví a mirar enfrente, un chico de cabello de color naranja eléctrico estaba pasando enfrente de mi tranquilamente hasta que yo choque contra el, el tipo maldijo, yo respondí con una grosería, es un grosero en mi punto de vista me masaje mi cabeza con la mano derecha, mire mi reloj y vi que solo me quedaban 6 minutos para llegar a la escuela o me metería en líos, me levante rápido, agarrando mi mochila a la vez y salí corriendo sin mirar a tras al chico peli naranja, el chico me grito, pero yo no voltee a ver al chico, me daba igual, espero que ese chico no este en mi escuela si no estaría en líos.

Llegando a la escuela, estaba apunto de tocar pero llegue temprano, por un minuto no lo iba a lograr. Me alegra a ver llegado a tiempo, cuando estuve a punto de entrar al salón la maestra quiso que antes de entrar al salón me quedara afuera, por un minuto, la maestra entro y empezó hablar, un minuto me pareció una eternidad, cuando la maestra me dijo que entrara, me pareció muy extraño, porque en mi país, llegas te sientas y ellos te preguntan como te llamas, de donde eres, por que te cambiaron, etc.

Entre al salón, vi muchas personas mirándome con interés, pero a mi me daba igual, la maestra escribió mi nombre en el pizarrón, eso fue extraño, la maestra me presento a todos mis compañeros, la maestra me pidió que me sentara en la ultima fila que estaba en la ventana a lado de una chica de cabello color morado oscuro, camine hacia el lugar donde la maestra me había pedido sentarme, al llegar la chica me miro con atención y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, la maestra empezó la maestra a dar clases, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, la chica que estaba a lado mio estaba poniendo mucha atención, yo la mire con curiosidad, sus ojos eran de color morado pero claro, su piel era de color casi como la nieve, su cabello era largo, ¡guau! era muy bonita de seguro será la chica mas bonita de la escuela y de seguro que si va a mi ex escuela de seguro que muchas chicas estarían celosas y los chicos estarían perdidamente enamorados, de mi parte yo no estaría celosa, la chica se dio cuenta que yo la estaba mirando, me miro y me sonrió cálidamente, me sentí tranquila hasta pensé que nos llevaríamos bien .

-Hola mi nombre es yeshiva nami aun sonriendo.

-¿yeshiva nami? ¿Tu nombre es yeshiva? confundida.

Ella se rio silenciosamente, me sonrió y movió la cabeza negando.

-no, mi nombre es nami, aquí en Japón primero decimos nuestro apellido y luego nuestro nombre.

-ah… lo siento, nami, mi nombre es… ¿tengo que decir mi apellido primero y luego mi nombre?

Nami me sonrió y asintió.

-ah… entonces mi nombre es Scheffer Rebecca, es un gusto en conocerte nami.

-el placer es mio Rebecca-chan.

- ¿Rebecca-chan? ¿Por qué Rebecca-chan?

Nami me miro y rio silenciosamente.

-es que en Japón aquí ponemos, chan, san, kun, sama, sensei, nii, etc. Muchas personas lo usan y otras no, Rebecca-chan.

-ah… entendido.

-Rebecca y nami, pongan atenció la maestra.

Las clases pasaron lento, pero gracias a nami no se me hicieron aburridas, casi todas las clases estuvimos platicando, toco el timbre para ir a desayunar, al fin me estaba muriendo de hambre, mientras que íbamos caminando nami, yo le mostré que yo era una experta caminando así atrás, ella se rio mientras yo caminaba atrás, hasta que me tropecé, cuando mire quien era, era el chico de cabello naranja eléctrico, maldición, de todas las escuelas que habían ¿Por qué en esta?

El chico de cabello de color naranja eléctrico me miro con atención hasta que se dio cuenta quien era, se paro de golpe y me señalo con su dedo de índice y con su cara acusadora.

-tu… ¡tu eres la chica que choco conmigo hoy en la mañana y que me insulto!

Me levante y me sacudí la ropa, lo mire atentamente a sus ojos color caramelo.

-si, soy yo, pero no es mi culpa por que tu te pusiste enfrente de mi, así que no tengo nada de culpa de que yo chocara y de que disculparme, tu maldijiste, entonces yo tuve que decir algo ¿no?-. Respondí mirándolo- además… ¿no te enseñaron que apuntar a un desconocido es de mala educación?

El chico me miro enojado, luego me desvió la mirada, creo que gane, obvio por que en un debate o una discusión yo casi siempre salgo ganando.

-no importa quien seas, yo apunto a quien ó el chico.

- ¿ah si? Pues yo soy Scheffer Rebecca, yo tengo modales y educación.

- maldita… solo porque eres una chica no te golpeare y menos por que eres una desconocida.

- ¿así? ¿Entonces si conoces a cualquier chica la golpearías, a tu novia bueno si tienes… ¿Qué clase de chico eres? ¡Ah ya se! Un bueno para nada que busca peleas, vagando por la calles, mujeriego, ¡conozco muchas personas igual que tu! ¡Y son una basura!

El chico bajo la cabeza, y dijo con seriedad.

-pues desgraciadamente no soy el chico que crees que soy, pero al parecer tu eres eso.

Lo mire fijamente, quería golpearlo pero no es lo mio, se muay thai, King box, para poderlo matar tal vez pero no, es mi primer día de clases, mire a nami, nami estaba sorprendida, no entendía por qué, cuando volví a mirar al chico, el chico aun me miraba pero ahora furioso, apretando su puño, me puse en posición, el chico cerro el puño se escucho una voz de una chica:

-¡kurosaki-kun!

El chico voltio y sonrió.

-hola inoue

Todos los chicos miraban a la chica, su cabello era de color naranja, sus ojos grises, sus pechos eran demasiados grandes, era delgada, muy hermosa, era blanca, llevaba unos pasadores en forma de flores, la chica corría, todos los chicos la miraban, unos sacaban sus celulares y le tomaban fotos, otros la miraban y se sonrojaban, escuche que alguien que dijo que era la mas guapa de la escuela, me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso, creí que era nami la mas hermosa de la escuela pero no fue. Cuando llego la chica, se tomo unos segundos para volver tener el aliento, cuando al fin lo tubo la chica lo miro y le sonrió.

-kurosaki-kun, tenemos un problema, urahada-san nos esta la chica seria.

-¡ah, ah, ha! Ahora que querrá urahada, bueno vamos el chico rascándose la cabeza y algo irritado.

La chica asintió cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miro y me sonrió.

-hola soy inoue orihime.

-soy Scheffer Rebecca y ella es yeshiva nami, es un gusto en conocerte orihime.

Orihime me miro con curiosidad y me volvió sonreír.

-el placer es mio Rebecca-chan… mmm… el parecer no eres de aquí ¿de donde eres Rebecca-chan?

-soy de Londres, Inglaterra, vine aquí por que mi padre con siguió un empleo aquí en karakura, es doctor y trabaja en la clínica kurosa…

-¡que! ¡¿Tu padre trabaja en la clínica kurosaki?!-. Me interrumpió el estúpido chico pelinaranja.

-si ¿Por qué? con curiosidad.

-porque mi padre es el creador de la clínica kurosaki, soy kurosaki ichigo-. Respondió ichigo apuntándose con su pulgar en el pecho.

Lo mire irritada y le desvié la mirada cruzando los brazos en el pecho a la vez.

-¡Ja! Ahora todo tiene sentido por que mi papa gana poco.

-maldita…

Los mire atentamente y sonreí.

-orihime… ¿tu y ichigo son novios?

Orihime se puso roja como un tomate desvió al instante la mirada bajando un poco la cabeza, ichigo movió su cabeza a la izquierda, yo sonreí y me reí silenciosamente, ichigo me miro y respondió.

-no, no lo somos.

-¿Por qué no? Quedan muy bien como pareja.- respondí guiñándole mi ojo izquierdo.

Ichigo me frunció el ceño mucho más visible que antes a punto de quererme golpear, pero al parecer no lo hizo porque estaba orihime presente, ichigo desvió la mirada y dijo:

-inoue vámonos.

-s…si.-respondió aun sonrojada

Orihime me sonrió y se despidió de mí yo también me despido de ella cuando ichigo y orihime se alejan lo suficiente nami me agarra del brazo con una fuerza increíble corrió lo mas rápido yo parecía estar flotando hasta yo sentí eso, al llegar detrás de un árbol, me soltó se sentó en el pasto para volver tener el aliento, yo aun seguía parada y la mire fijamente.

-nami… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Rebecca-chan… ¿sabes con quien estabas peleándote?

-si se con quien me estaba peleando, estaba peleándome con un imbécil.

Nami movió la cabeza aun lado al otro.

-no… él es kurosaki ichigo el chico mas punk de la escuela, sabes casi siempre pasa eso, ichigo-san y sus amigos salen corriendo, nadie sabe porque, a veces ichigo-san y rukia-san no vienen a la escuela, una vez orihime desapareció, un día después ichigo-san y sus amigos también se fueron, regresaron casi un mes después, regresaron, un año y medio regreso rukia-san regreso, sabes me alegra que ichigo-san no te lastimara.

-no te preocupes nami, gracias por la información.

Nami me sonrío cuando estuvo apunto de decirme algo pero toco el timbre.

-bueno… ya acabo el receso, vamos al salón antes que llegue el maestro-. Me dijo levantándose.

Yo la mire y asintió, cuando llegamos al salón aun no llegaba la maestra, cuando llego todos volvieron a sus lugares, así volvieron a comenzar las aburridas y pesadas clases, estuve apunto de dormirme si no fuera por nami que me hablara para que no me durmiera, sostuve mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda mirando el cielo a la vez, me acorde que cuando vivía en Londres podía ver espíritus o "fantasmas", podía ver gárgolas, de vez en cuando demonios, mujeres, hombres y niños caminar por las calles, una vez me tope con un ángel, me acuerdo que una vez vi una criatura extraña persiguió a un pobre niño, que lastima medio, no podía hacer nada, mientras que miraba el cielo y recordaba lo que había visto en Londres, vi a una niña correr creí que era mi imaginación pero no era si, era una niña corriendo yo no entendía por qué hasta que vi esa criatura a cercarse a ella yo me asombre al ver eso agarre mi lápiz con fuerza no soportaba ver a niños sufrir, quería hacer algo pero que haría ¡demonios!

Quería correr hacia la niña y protegerla, cuando la niña se cayo la criatura se puso enfrente de ella pude ver que la niña estaba aterrada, la criatura grito pude escuchar su grito mire a mis compañeros y al parecer no lo habían escuchado, nami se había puesto seria estaba apretando con fuerza su lápiz, volví a mirar la trágica escena y vi que un chico de ropa negra había partido a la mitad la criatura con una espada que tenia forma de cuchillo, la niña ya no estaba asustada el chico se acercó a ella y con el mango de su espada toco la cabeza de la niña y la niña desapareció, cuando vi bien el chico tenia el cabello de color naranja eléctrico cuando acerque un poco mas a la ventana pude ver quien era, me quede atónica, sorprendida, era el, era kurosaki ichigo, pero porque traía un quimono negro o lo quesea que tenga puesto, me quede impactada me quede mirándolo el chico alzo la cabeza y creo que se dio cuenta que yo lo había visto salió corriendo y desapareció, volví a sentarme bien y analizar lo que había visto, sentí que alguien me estaba mirando volité a ver quien era y era nami, nami me estaba mirando fijamente cuando le sonríe su mirada cambio y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Toco de nuevo la campana pero ahora era la salida, guarde todas mis cosas agarre mi mochila, mire a nami y le pregunte que si quería que la acompañara a su casa ella negó con la cabeza, me dijo por qué tenia una practica de algo, así que me fui mi entras iba caminando vi que escuche que alguien me hablaba, solo volteé la cabeza para ver quien era, era orihime sonreí y la salude, cuando llego a mi se agacho un poco para volver a tener el aliento.

-orihime… regresaste… ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunte curiosa mirándola.

Cuando orihime recupero el aliento me miro y me sonrió sosteniéndome las manos.

-me preguntaba que si querías que te acompañara a tu casa, ¿puedo acompañarte?

-claro, por que no-. Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Orihime sonrió, me soltó las manos y nos fuimos de la escuela juntas, yo le conté a orihime como era la vida haya en Londres, a orihime le pareció interesante ponía mucha atención, ella también me conto como era la vida aquí en Japón al decir verdad no todo era malo, mi odio en Japón empezaba a desaparecer orihime me parecía una persona increíblemente tierna, me había contado que su hermano había escapado junto con ella de casa cuando ella era solo una bebe, que su hermano le había regalado unos pasadores y que había muerto en un accidente, yo sentí una gran lastima por ella pero yo también le había contado que mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenia 9 años de una extraña enfermedad, fuimos al parque para comprar un helado y nos sentamos en una banca para seguir platicando, ya era de noche cuando me rasque la cabeza me di cuenta de que hora era ya era muy tarde me levante de un golpe de la banca agarrando mi mochila y mirando aun mi reloj, orihime me miro confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Rebecca-chan?

- es que ya es tarde y mi padre e hermanas tal vez estén preocupados, ¿nos vamos orihime?

-ah, esta bien, si vámonos.

Cuando orihime se paro sentí que el suelo se movió me sorprendió y volví a escuchar el grito de la criatura que había escuchado esta mañana me asuste, vi a orihime, orihime estaba sorprendida, me mordí el labio, voltee a ver y la criatura estaba detrás de mi me quede impactada, asustada, en shock, etc. No reaccione a tiempo el monstro me había golpeado lanzándome contra un árbol, escupí saliva y sobre al estrellarme al árbol, caí de rodillas y luego caí como si fuera una marioneta que le habían cortado los hilos, levante me cabeza y mire a orihime y orihime estaba retrocediendo hacia atrás, me levante mientras me apoyaba con mi mano izquierda en el suelo y mi mano derecha en mi rodilla.

-¡Orihime!

La criatura volvió a alzar el brazo cuando intento golpear a orihime apareció un escudo de color naranja yo me quede espantada al ver el escudo, la criatura volvió a gritar y volvió a golpear una y otra orihime se protegía con el escudo, yo reaccione estire mi mano el cual apareció un arco y en mi espalda unas flechas de plata, saque una flecha e apunte a la creatura, cuando apunte a la criatura dije: - flecha del Ángel celestial-. Al termina de decirlo dispare mi flecha el cual atravesó con facilidad a la criatura, la criatura ahora tenia un agujero enorme en su estomago, la criatura grito y desapareció enfrente de mis ojos, me hinqué y me quede mirando a orihime, mi ropa estaba sucia, tenia algunos rasguños pero nada graves o para preocuparse, el escudo desaparecieron pero al parecer fueron a la cabeza de orihime, no, no en la cabeza de orihime, si no a sus pasadores de forma de flor y color azul, orihime me vio, se acercó corriendo a mi me agarro de los hombros y me abrazo, empezó a llover.

-¿estas bien Rebecca-chan?

Todo se volvió borroso, escuchaba a orihime decir _"¿estas bien Rebecca-chan? ¿Rebecca-chan? ¡¿Rebecca-chan?! ¡Rebecca-chan!"_ y todo se oscureció.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola mis queridos Ichihimistas! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, jejejeje ¡espero que les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite kubo-sensei w solo Rebecca, Alicia, Taylor, nami, etc. Me pertenecen.**

**¡Enjoy! **

Capitulo 2:

"New day"

Escucho unas voces… ¿Quién serán? ¿Es papa o mis hermanas? No, no son ellos, no son sus voces ¿Quiénes son? son 1…3, 4 y 5 personas, pero… ¿Quiénes serán? Una de ellas se me hace familiar… es la de… abrí mis ojos lentamente, al principio todo se veía borroso cuando recupere la visión no estaba en el parque, ni mucho menos en mi casa, estaba acostada en una colchoneta, me levante lentamente, tría un kimono blanco, levante mi brazo para ver que tan largo no era tan largo pero tampoco tan corto casi toda la habitación era de color verde con café, las sabanas eran de color verde oliva con blanco, mire a mi izquierda para ver si estaba mi uniforme, no, no estaba hay, mire a la derecha y hay estaba junto con mi mochila, sonreí al verlo, me pare y me cambie lo mas rápido, me puse mis zapatos y salí de la habitación silenciosamente, mire a los lados si alguien venia, no nadie paso sigua caminando lentamente hasta que una niña de cabello de color azul se paso enfrente de mi, la niña me miro cuando me iba a decir algo la noqueo con un golpe que me había en soñado mi mejor amiga Elizabeth para defender en casos, era en una parte del cuello, la niña quedó inconsciente la agarre y la puse en el suelo.

Seguí caminando silenciosamente, pase enfrente donde todos, reconocí la sombra de 2 de ellas un era de orihime y la otra creo que era de ichigo, solo por el pelo parado o despeinado o lo que sea, pase silenciosamente, estaba nerviosa, no quería que me descubrieran, cuando pase de hay sin ser percibida me vino una gran alivio hasta que escuche que alguien les aviso que yo ya no estaba, salí corriendo a la salida, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, me alegra haber ganado 3 veces en competencias de correr en Londres, corrí, corrí, hasta llegar en una pizzería, entre hay y me senté le pide a un mesero que me trajera media pizza, tenia demasiada hambre, cuando llego me comí un pedazo de piza en solo 2 bocados, me sentí aliviada haber comido un trozo de pizza hace mucho tiempo que no había comido una, cerré los ojos por unos segundos cuando los abrí ichigo, un tipo de cabello de color amarillo y una chica de cabello azul, pero ichigo y la enana vestían con un kimono negro, estaban sentados enfrente de mi, me asuste me mordí el labio y los mire.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece kurosaki ichigo?

- ¿eres Scheffer Rebecca? el tipo de sombrero que parecía una sombrilla.

-si, así es soy Scheffer Rebecca, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-mi nombre es urahada kisuke y…

- no me importa quien seas, te estoy preguntando ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? í con brusquedad.

-mmm… eres muy brusca, quiero…

-¿me vas a borrar la memoria verdad? .

Urahada se agarró el sombrero y se lo inclino a su cara, eso lo tome como un si, agarre un trozo de pizza y me lo metí a mi boca un pedazo de la pizza desviando la mirada a la vez.

-Rebecca-san si no me dejas terminar nunca podre decirte lo que quiero decirte.

Mordí aun más mi pedazo de pizza hasta dejarlo un tercio de pizza.

-lo siento pero me siento presionada y mas con usted, urahada kisuke.

Urahada sonrió.

-si, es cierto todos nos ponemos nerviosos por una persona desconocida.

Sonreí por saber que alguien me comprendería agarre otro pedazo de pizza y lo mordí.

-urahada…-. Dije mordiendo a la vez mi pedazo de pizza y mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa Rebecca-san?-. Pregunto urahada serio.

Todo se volvió silencioso por unos segundos.

-tu sombrero no me gusta parece una sombrilla de playa que yo tengo en mi casa-. Continúe.

-¡Que! ¡¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir?! ¡¿No vas a preguntar sobre la criatura que apareció en el parque o lo que sea?! ¡Y vienes y dices eso!-. Respondió ichigo.

-¿si algún problema ichigoidiota? ¿Acaso no puedo opinar que no me guste su sombrero y que parezca una sombrilla?

-Rebecca-san… por favor deja de discutir con kurosaki.

Lo mire y sonreí.

-esta bien, pero ¿Qué se te ofrece urahada?

- quiero que vengas con nosotros para poder hablar contigo en privado, sin gente que nos mire.

Era verdad, cuando dije "ichigoidiota" todos se me quedaron viendo, yo asentí y me fui con ellos, cuando llegue orihime estaba sentada, al parecer nos estaba esperando, cuando me vio se paro y se acercó a mi.

-me alegra que estés bien Rebecca-chan-. Dijo orihime.

-estoy bien orihime y tu ¿también estas bien?-. Respondí.

Orihime asintió y me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa, urahada me pidió que me sentara, mi a todos lados y no encontré una silla o un sillón, hasta puse mi mano en mi frente para buscar una silla en el cuarto o para confirmar si no estaba quedándome ciega.

-kisuke urahada… ¿en donde esta la silla?

Urahada se rio yo no entendía cual era la gracia, voltee a ver a ichigo y él estaba sentado en el suelo, ichigo me miro con cara de "esta chica esta estúpida" yo le devolví la mirada.

-idiota, se refiere que te sientes en el suelo ¿acaso no entiendes?

-no, por desgracia no ichigo, en Londres nos sentamos en la sala donde hay muebles o en el comedor donde hay una mesa y unas sillas-. Respondí con brusquedad volteando la cabeza.

-maldita…

-kurosaki, Rebecca-san basta de peleas-. Dijo urahada.

Yo lo mire y asentí, aun parada.

-bueno, bueno… ¿Rebecca-san te quieres sentar?

Yo obviamente acepte mire a todos lados y me senté en el suelo, mire a urahada con cara de degustación, urahada saco un abanico y se tapo la cara con el.

-bueno, kisuke ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Urahada sonrió.

-bueno, Rebecca-san al parecer tu viste a kurosaki pelear contra el hollow…

-¿Qué? ¿Las criaturas se llaman hollows?

-así es esas criaturas se llaman hollows, son almas malas que se convierten en eso, kurosaki es un shinigami sustituto…

-¿shinigami sustituto? ¿Y la enana que es?

-yo no soy una enana, estúpida-. Respondió la chica de cabello azul.

-así ¿entonces tu estatura es mi imaginación?

-¡cállate Rebecca! ¡No le digas enana a rukia! ó ichigo.

Yo me quede asombrada al ver que la mano de rukia fue a la de ichigo, supuse que ichigo y la enana eran novios, mire de reojo a orihime, al parecer orihime se veía triste pero no lo quería mostrar, volví a mirar a urahada seria.

-ella se llama kuchiki rukia, ella es una urahada.

-¿shinigami? ¿Entonces ichigo es un shinigami… sustituto?-. Dije en forma de burla.

-así es.

-no puede ser… ¡ah, ah! Urahada esto es algo complicado pero me acuerdo a ver visto uno de ellos en Londres, si también en Londres hay hollows y shinigamis, yo puedo ver y hablar con mi Ángel de la guardia, ustedes no lo pueden ver pero yo si se llama ichinose, él es mi protector, el me a cuidado desde niña, bueno, al decir verdad, me a cuidado desde que nací, yo puedo ver el de ustedes, son muy diferentes y mas el de orihime e ichigo por que…

-no lo digas-. Dijo una voz.

- ¿y porque no ichinose?-. Pregunte en voz alta volteando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-no es el momento, tienes que irte lo mas pronto de aquí ichinose.

-siempre tan preocupado por mi ¿no es así ichinose?

Ichinose sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Rebecca-san… ¿que nos quería decir?

-nada kisuke.

Urahada me miro serio, al parecer le intrigo nuestra plática de ichinose y yo, orihime seguía callada, ichigo me miraba seriamente y rukia "la enana" igual me miraba, mire mi reloj y eran ya las 12 de la noche, de seguro que mi padre estará muy preocupado por mi.

-Rebecca-san… ¿me podrías decir lo que paso en el parque? ¿Por qué tenias un arco?

-este… kisuke… lo siento pero por ahora no te puedo responder ya se me hizo tarde… no demasiado tarde, tal vez mi papá ya llamo a la policía.

-esta bien, hablaremos dentro de 4 semanas el sábado a las 3 de la tarde sin falta Rebecca-san.

Yo asentí tome mi mochila y me levante de mi lugar, camine hasta la puerta me quede parada por unos segundos, voltee mi cabeza para mirar a orihime y sonreí.

-orihime… ¿me quieres acompañar a mi casa ara poderle poner una excusa a mi papá?

Orihime me miro y asintió, se levanto de su lugar agarrando a la vez su mochila, cuando salimos de la tienda orihime bajo la cabeza y suspiro, mire a orihime con lastima, quería decirle algo pero hasta que nos alejáramos lo suficiente de la tienda, cuando nos alejamos mire a orihime con seriedad y lastima.

-orihime… ¿estas bien?

Orihime alzo la cabeza y la movió a los lados con brusquedad.

-si, estoy bi…

-orihime… no me mientas, ¿estas enamorada de ichigo verdad?

Orihime miro al suelo agachando la cabeza un poco, eso lo tome como un si.

-orihime… ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que lo amas? Si tuviste la oportunidad 1 año y medio para conquistar a kurosaki ichigo ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Orihime bajo la cabeza.

-porque… tenia miedo que me rechazara…además kurosaki-kun anda con kuchiki-san…

Me sorprendí al saber que mi sospecha era verdad, sentí una gran lastima en orihime al saber eso, mire a orihime.

-siempre lo ame… orihime pero su voz había cambiado, se volvió un poco ronca, al parecer quería llorar.- nunca me quiso a mi, cuando kurosaki-kun se despidió de kuchiki-san estuvo triste por mucho tiempo, supe que kurosaki-kun esta enamorado de ella, me esforcé en secreto, pero a una si… fueron en vano…

-orihime… en voz baja.

-yo… yo no soporto ver a kuchiki-san y a kurosaki-kun juntos, me duele mucho- continuo orihime poniendo su brazo en el pecho y con su mano apretó contra su pecho-. A veces tengo ganas de salir corriendo, gritar, llorar o huir de la cruda realidad… pero no puedo…

Mire a orihime y empezó a llorar ¡demonios! ahora me sentía culpable y a la vez no, tenia ganas de regresar a la tienda y romperle la cara a ichigo, pare de caminar y abrase a orihime.

-orihime… él no te merece y menos tus lagrimas… él es un desgraciado infeliz… mañana me cambiare de salón y estaré contigo… orihime…

Orihime se quedo impactada y empezó a llorar más y más alto, tiempo después orihime dejo de llorar, volvimos a seguir el camino, toque la puerta y unos minutos después mi papa la abrió.

-¿Rebecca?

-papá… hola…

-Rebecca, me tenias muy preocupado.

-si, lose, ella es inoue orihime.

-es un gusto conocerte inoue, yo soy Scheffer Jonathan.

-es un placer conocerlo ó orihime inclinándose hacia enfrente.

-papa llegue tarde por que yo y orihime hicimos la tarea en su casa y me quede dormida.

-¿es cierto orihime?

Orihime asintió, mi papa me creyó, me despedí de ella y se fue, me fui directamente a mi cama, me caí a mi cama y me quede dormida.

-_becca…_-. Escuche una voz llamarme.- _becca_

Abrí mis ojos y enfrente de mi estaba ichinose, mire el lugar y era una ciudad, pero no había nadie, me levante con ayuda de ichinose.

-ichinose… ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Ichinose me seguía viendo serio.

-¿ichinose?

-no te cambies de salón… no lo hagas…

-¿Por qué no ichinose? Tú siempre me haz apoyado en mis decisiones pero… ¿Por qué no?

- no quiero que te involucres en todo ese rollo becca, no quiero que te pase algo yo soy un ángel guardia, soy tu ángel de la guardia y mi deber es protegerte, además… no quiero que te acerques a ese bastardo de kurosaki ichigo, es un idiota.

Lo mire con curiosidad y sonreí.

-ichinose… ¿estas celoso de ichigo?

Ichinose reacciono y movió la cabeza con brusquedad.

-c-claro que no…

Sonreí a un mas y me moví a un lado a otro.

-ichinose esta celoso, ichinose esta celoso-. Dije mientras daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

Ichinose se puso un poco rojo el cual me hizo que me reirá de él, daba vueltas al mi alrededor hasta que ichinose me abrazo que hizo que ahora yo me sonrojara.

-si… estoy un poco celoso… pero estoy preocupado que te lastime… becca-bee…-. Dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y con su mano puso mi cabeza en su pecho.

-ichi… tu sabes que te quiero mucho pero… no tienes que ponerte celoso eres mi mejor amigo, siempre te querré aunque no sienta lo mismo lo que tu sientes por mi, pero te quiero mucho.

Ichinose me miro, sonrío esa sonrisa hizo que me despertara mire el reloj era temprano, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y cansado, me metí al baño me metí a la bañera para relajarme unos 5 minutos, salí me seque y me puse mi uniforme, me senté en mi cama para ponerme las calcetas, me cepille el cabello después de cepillarme me puse mis pasadores den forma de tache, agarre mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto.

Baje las escaleras con un pie, cuando baje no olía nada mi casa, no olía a tocino frito o huevo pan tostado, salí corriendo haber que había pasado, vi que mis hermanas estaban desayunando cereal, eso es muy raro, mis hermanas desayunar cereal es muy raro, no había café preparado, no habían discusiones, no había ni un plato con huevo y tocino frito, me senté a en frente de ellas dos, mire a mis hermanos con seriedad, Taylor se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, se voltio para verme y se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres rebe?

-¿Por qué Blair no preparo el desayuno?

-por que me pareció un buen día para desayunar cereal becca-chan-. Respondió Blair.

-¿no era por que te dio flojera Blair?-. Dijo Taylor.

-no, no era por que me pareció un buen día para desayunar cereal tay.

-si claro floja.

Blair golpeo la meso con fuerza que hizo que la leche del cereal se cayera en la mesa.

-¡No soy una floja tay! ¿Por qué tú no haces el desayuno? ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Por que no sabes cocinar!

-¡cállate Blair!

-¡no tu cállate tay!

-¡cállense las dos!-. Respondí terminando de desayunar.

-¡no te metas Rebecca!-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

Me levante de la mesa, agarre algo para que comiera en la escuela y me fui, cuando salí de mi casa se escuchaban los gritos de mis hermanas el cual no me sorprendía, sonreí y me fui caminando, llegue a la escuela, me fui directamente a la dirección para cambiarme de salón hoy mismo la directora me dejo, nami se había cambiado igual de salón, llegue al salón la maestra me presento junto con nami a mis compañeros de nuevo pero ahora estaba en el salón donde estaba ichigo, rukia y orihime, la maestra me pidió que me sentara a lado de orihime y a nami detrás de mi, yo asentí me fui directo a mi lugar mire a orihime y le sonreí ella me devolvió la sonrisa, me sete, la maestra empezó a dar explicaciones me empezó a dar sueño pero nami me despertó voltee haber a nami y ella me sonreí yo le devolvía la sonrisa, arranque un pedazo de mi hoja de mi cuaderno y nos empezamos a escribir, cuando era hora del almuerzo agarre a nami y me fui directamente con orihime.

-Buenos días orihime-. Dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y nami.

-Buenos días Rebecca-chan nami-chan-. Respondió orihime.

-oye, orihime vamos a desayunar-. Dijo una chica de cabello más o menos largo.

-si, tasuki-chan te presento Scheffer Rebecca y yeshiva nami.

-es un gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es arasawa tatsuki.

- igualmente tasuki, vengo de Londres, í

-¿Inglaterra? ¿No eres de aquí?-. Pregunto tasuki.

-no, no soy de aquí ni se como es la ciudad.

-¿en serio? Pues que te parece si el sábado damos un recorrido por toda la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?

-pues… esta bien.

-bueno… ¿quieren ir a desayunar con nosotras?-. Pregunto orihime.

Yo y nami asentimos, cuando fuimos a desayunar vi que todos los desayunos se veían deliciosos y mas el de orihime.

-este… orihime… ¿me podrías dar un poco de tu desayuno?

Todas se me quedaron mirando con cara extraña, yo no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres un poco de mi desayuno Rebecca-chan?-. Pregunto orihime.

Yo asentí, todas se me quedaron viendo.

-este… ¿Qué pasa?

-es que las comidas de orihime son muy extrañas, muy diferentes-. Respondió tatsuki.

-¿ah, en serio? Pues lo extraño siempre me había gustado, siempre, una vez comí helado con pescado y papas fritas, sabia muy rica y creo que la comida de orihime sabe rica.

Orihime se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa en la cara yo le sonreí, orihime no espero mas y me dio un poco de su desayuno en la tapa de mi traste, yo lo miraba con admiración se veía también espere mas y comí una pequeña porción de lo que me había dado orihime, me quede callada por unos segundos, todos se me quedaron mirando.

-oye… ¿estas bien?

-esta… delicioso-. Dije.

-e- ¿en serio?-. Pregunto orihime.

-si… esta delicioso, ¡es una de las mejores comidas que he comido!-. Dije con mi cara de admiración.

-gracias, me alegra que te guste.

-se esta delicioso-. Dije mientras comía otra porción.

Cuando acabe de comer toco el timbre, la comida de orihime estaba delicioso, era mejor que el helado con pescado y papas fritas, estaba muy feliz y orihime mas ya que alguien le había dicho que su comida sabia deliciosa, hasta que yo y orihime vimos de lejos que ichigo y rukia se estaban besando, orihime se tapo la boca, para no gritar yo la mire con tristeza y salió corriendo, tatsuki la vio correr sabia cual era el motivo al igual que yo, yo y tatsuki salimos corriendo detrás de ella, yo le agarre la mano y la atraje hacia mi para abrazarla, al abrazarla orihime empezó a llorar.

-orihime… no llores… por favor…-. Dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

-es que… duele tanto… duele mucho…-. Dijo sollozando.

La solté para que tatsuki la abrazara, tatsuki la abrazo al instante y orihime la abrazo muy fuerte y lloro mas, lo único que podía hacer era verla llorar y no hacer nada, eso me hizo sentir incapaz de hacer algo apreté el puño y me fui de hay. Cuando subía las escaleras ichigo, detrás de él venían dos chicos uno de lentes y un moreno alto, venia corriendo yo me quede parada, preparando mi puño para golpear a ichigo en la cara cuando ichigo se acercó lo suficiente y lo golpe en el estomago, ichigo escupió saliva y aun mi puño en su estomago lo tire al suelo, los dos chicos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, ichigo abrió los ojos y me miro enojado se levanto y se me acerco pero yo le intente de golpear pero él lo esquivo pero no mi patada que le dio en el costado dio unos pasos para atrás y me puse en posición de atacar ichigo me miro.

-¡que te pasa! -. Grito ichigo-. ¡Que es lo que estas haciendo Rebecca acaso esta loca!

Yo no respondí seguí en mi posición de ataque.

-¡oye Rebecca al menos di algo!

Lo seguí viendo hasta que salí corriendo hacia él, ichigo también se puso en posición, intente darle en la cara pero lo esquivo, una patada en el costado pero la detuvo con su mano el intento tirarme pero hizo que yo le diera una patada en lacar con mi otra pierna, el retrocedió cuando le iba dar un golpe escuche a alguien gritar, era orihime quien la acompañaba tatsuki me hice para atrás, orihime solo nos miraba con tristeza.

-orihime…

- por favor… deténganse…-. Dijo orihime.

-inoue…

-kurosaki-kun ya te puedes ir, Rebecca-chan ya no te molestara por ahora ¿verdad que si Rebecca-chan?

Yo asentí, ichigo miro a orihime, al parecer se dio cuenta que había llorado, paso a lado mio junto con los dos que lo acompañaban y escuche que me dijo _"esto no se acabado"_ paso a lado de orihime el cual se detuvo por unos segundos y se fue, mire a orihime y baje unos escalones con rapidez.

-orihime… lo siento…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Rebecca-chan?-. Pregunto orihime.

- por que… odio ver a personas sufrir por algo o por alguien, estar parada y no hacer nada… es algo que no soporto… lo siento orihime… pero por desgracia se lo merecía…

-Rebecca-chan…

-que bueno que lo hiciste tú Rebecca, si no yo lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano-. Dijo tatsuki.

Sonreí y le agarre la mano a orihime.

-vamos orihime, tatsuki ya llegamos tarde a las clases-. Dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-becca… ahora te involucraste en esto ¿Qué harás ahora?-. Dijo ichinose.

-no te preocupes ichi… todo va estar dije mentalmente sonriendo-. Esto es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida… una nueva aventura...


End file.
